Final Fantasy Special 3: Mystic Spectrum
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The third installment of this series. An otherworldly spirit visits the world of Gaia and meets up with the various heroes of the land before they set out on their fateful journeys. Rated K. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Beholder Garnet

**Story**: Final Fantasy Special 3: Mystic Spectrum  
**Authors**: Flarezero  
**Written**: March 2009  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: K  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Square or its illuminating world.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beholder - Garnet**

_Your eyes…what do they see?_

"I see a Kingdom of grace and beauty."

_And beyond it…what lies in the skies?_

"Endless blue waiting to be discovered."

_Do you feel the urge to be swept away and taken to far away lands?_

"I wish to be taken by my love I so wish to see."

_Are you ready to take the plunge? You may never return to the way of life you once knew._

"I am ready. I plan my escape tonight."

_Be free then, shining dagger. Go and spread your wings across the world._

"Dagger…I like that name…"

**Beholder - Set Free**

* * *

**Next**: Steiner

**Author's note:** Please review! I look forward to hearing what you think of this third tale from my series!


	2. Chapter 2: Beholder Steiner

**Chapter 2: Beholder - Steiner**

Steiner was within his room inside Alexandria's castle, preparing for the city's grand celebration that would start in a few hours. He then felt a strange aura nearby.

_Hello Steiner._

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

_That is not of importance. What are you doing right now?_

"Don't dodge the question! Now get out before I make you leave by force!"

_With that girth, you must be a very reliable and effective bodyguard._

"Uh…yes, why of course I am! I, Adelbert Steiner solemnly swears to protect the one who's most important to me!"

_You lover?_

"Beatrix?! N-no! Of course not!"

_Sure...okay then...the princess then._

"Indeed. I cannot fail in my duty."

_I see. Are you certain you will succeed in preventing any danger brought up upon her…like a thief maybe?_

"Hah! Lowly scoundrels such as thieves will never lay a finger on her on my watch!"

_Your dedication and service is admirable. I wish you luck on your future struggles._

"Um…thanks, I…hey! Where did that thing go? He's gone all of a sudden…!"

**Beholder - Challenge Realized**

**Next**: Vivi

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beholder Vivi

**Chapter 3: Beholder - Vivi**

Vivi wandered into the kingdom of Alexandria alone. He was in awe of such a large city he's never seen before. As he walked the cobblestone streets, he suddenly hears a voice nearby.

_Hello, young Black Mage._

"Huh? What was that? Who's there?

_You cannot see me. But do not be afraid, I only hide my presence to protect my identity in such an open place._

"Um…okay…what can I…do for you?"

_Oh, nothing much. I just noticed you don't have a ticket to the kingdom's festival happening tonight._

"A festival? That sounds so much fun! But…I don't have any money…"

_Here, take this._

A ticket falls out of thin air in front of Vivi. Vivi catches it and looks at it.

"Wow! Thanks mister…uh…whoever you are!"

Vivi happily makes his way to the center of town to register his ticket and see the show.

_Such a nice youth…I didn't have the heart to tell him that ticket was fake. Oh well, I'm sure fate will guide him to a much bigger role to take up in this act of change and troubling times._

**Beholder** - **Involvement Iniitialized**

**Next**: Quina

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beholder Quina

**Chapter 4: Beholder - Quina**

Quina was busy in Alexandria's kitchen busy preparing the royal feast to follow the show given by Queen Brahne. After he/she had finished cooking a large roast, the Qu started hearing voices.

_Hello…um…what are you exactly?_

"Huh? Who there? I see nobody!"

_That is because I'm invisible._

"Ooh, I see then. I Quina, I Qu chef with dream of becoming best in world!"

_Fascinating. It must be a real honor working for such an esteemed kingdom._

"I agree. Afterward I go home back to swamp."

_Why is that? You said you wanted to be the greatest chef in the world, right?_

"Yeah, but I hate traveling alone."

_You should tag along with a team of adventurers then. That way you won't be alone in your quest to try new things._

"You right! No excuses. I go and tag along with first guy I see in Qu Marsh. Thanks Mr. Voice!"

_You are very welcome, Quina. By the way…pardon me for asking…but…what gender are you?_

"Gender? I female silly! My deep voice confuses people a lot."

_I see. Interesting._

**Beholder** – Pursuit of Interest Piqued

**Next**: Zidane

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beholder Zidane

**Chapter 5: Beholder - Zidane**

Zidane was taking a brief nap on board Tantalus's airship waiting for the stage show for the Queen and Princess to begin. His relaxation though was interrupted when a strange voice spoke to him.

_Zidane…Tribal…I've heard so much about you._

"Huh? What the…is someone talking to me?"

_Yes. You cannot see me, but I don not be alarmed, for I'm your friend._

"O…kay…so, what did you want to talk about, Invisible Man?"

_Do you know…anything about yourself?_

"What do you mean?"

_Do you know of your past…who you are, where you came from?_

"Maybe…what's it to you?"

_Oh, nothing really…pardon my odd questions…say, have you seen the Princess you'll be performing for?_

"The Princess? Yeah, she's smoking hot!"

_Heh, kinda knew you'd say that. Well, I won't keep you long. Go on a put on a great show._

"No worries. Later, Invisible Man"

After Zidane left the area, the spirit smiles.

_He'll discover his true identity out eventually…_

**Beholder** – Destiny Initiated

**Next**: Freya

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beholder Freya

**Chapter 6: Beholder - Freya**

Freya was sitting in a bar in the city of Lindblum, having a drink as she always had after leaving her home of Burmecia. All she could think about was Sir Fratley.

A familiar voice appeared as a shadow sat on the bar stool next to her.

_Feeling down about something?_

Freya didn't turn to look at the spirit speaking to her.

"Oh…its just I've been thinking about my true love…wherever he may be…"

_Your true love? Was he a great man?_

"Yes…Sir Fratley…he was my kingdom's hero…alas…the last we met…he couldn't remember who I was…it saddens me to this day…"

_Do not give up on hope…time will heal its wounds of the past._

"I'm glad you're optimistic…"

The spirit leaned to her and whispers to her ear.

_One day you will meet him again…a little adventure will make it happen…_

The spirit then disappears.

Freya turns around to see whoever was talking to her…now gone.

"…I will meet him one day…?"

**Beholder** – Soul Rekindled

**Next**: Eiko

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beholder Eiko

**Chapter 7: Beholder - Eiko**

Eiko sat on the edge of a cliff-side overlooking the Outer Lands. Along with her moogle friend, Mog, they sit and watch the setting sun.

The little girl sighs.

"I hate being alone…" Eiko said glumly.

"Kupo!!" Mog spoke to her in response.

Eiko smiles.

"I know I have you and the other moogles…but I want to see other people like me…" she says to him, playfully poking at his pom-pom.

The familiar spirit then appears before her, floating on air above the cliff itself.

_You are not alone…_

"Huh? Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Eiko asks.

_You could say that. Little Eiko, you were once separated from your family, am I right?_

"Well…yeah…I think so…I was too young to remember…"

_Then know this…you will be reunited with someone who is close to you._

With that said, the spirit disappeared.

Eiko's eyes were wide open in disbelief. She immediately stood and looked around to see if the spirit was still there.

It was indeed gone.

Eiko turns to Mog.

"Mog…are better days sure to come?" she asks, with more optimism than before.

**Beholder** – Hope Restored

**Final**: Amarant

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beholder Amarant

**Chapter 8: Beholder - Amarant **

Amarant wandered all over he world.

He had no real purpose, other than getting revenge against one person in particular.

After walking a long distance over a mountain pass, he stops to rest.

Our familiar spirit friend shows up next to him second later.

_Tired, wary traveler?_

Amarant turns to the spirit.

"Who the hell are you?"

_Just a wanderer, just like yourself._

"Beat it, I got no time for you."

_You seemed to be troubled. Something on your mind?_

"I said it was none of your business."

_Very well, I will not force it out of you. But just remember, if there is anyone you wish to face again, you are boundto meet up with them again._

After that was said, the sprit disappeared.

Amarant looked up at the sky.

"Zidane…I will find you and get revenge."

**Beholder** – Mind Set

* * *

**The End**

**That does it with this installment! Please review!**


End file.
